


In Search of Ataraxia; Book One

by ochoaisis



Series: In Search of Ataraxia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Adorable, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, College, Comedy, Cute, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Demons, Devils, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gore, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Making Friends, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, On the Run, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Humor, Son of the devil, Spawn of the Devil, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Torture, University, the devil is a bit of a bitch, there is so much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochoaisis/pseuds/ochoaisis
Summary: Often experiencing flashbacks from his life in the underground, Sever remembers hearing about ataraxia. Not knowing if it's a person or a place, Sever begins his search. In search of ataraxia.((Some sexual themes/humor, gore/some torture, sexual/physical/mental abuse, and traumatic experiences are involved in this story, you have been warned ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ also I'm not good with tags so if you got some good tag additions then hmu)
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Search of Ataraxia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162823





	1. Victimize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vic·tim·ize  
> /ˈviktəˌmīz/  
> verb  
> past tense: victimized; past participle: victimized  
> single (someone) out for cruel or unjust treatment.

It was dark, but it was always dark in the underground. There was no sun, after all.

When the night hours came, the city dimmed the artificial lighting, fire and flames turned from orange to blue, and they put up fake stars. The fake stars were just a comforting mechanism for those who couldn't leave the underground.

"S.. er!"

I wasn't born in the underground. I used to live on the surface with my mother. I barely remember my mother; I remember her warm embrace and her comforting voice. She had long hair that usually obstructed her eyes.

Then it was dark, I was being taken away from her, she was lying on the ground. Little did I know that she was dead. It wasn't till the next week that I was told the news. I was taken to the underground and put in an orphanage. After that, my life is just a blur. I don't remember much of the surface either. 

I don't ever remember a father figure in my life, no grandparents. No one. Just my mother, and she was taken from me. I want to find out who took her away from me and _destroy them--_

Once I get out of this damned university, I will save up money to visit the surface! I've heard of the sun, the warmth and light it gives. The rain, providing life and hydration. All the plant life that decorate the surface canvas.

"Sever?"

I want to see it. I so badly want to see it all. I want to travel and explore the surface. That was my goal. That had been my goal since the day I enrolled in this university.

"Severrr!?"

"W-what!" I opened my eyes. I came face to face with this reality again. 

A woman with midnight violet hair pulled back into a bun, some strands of hair falling out of the bun and into her face. Her red frame glasses slipping off her nose slightly. Her arms were crossed, her foot tapping. 

I blinked, rubbing my eyes with one hand. The other hand was gripping a pencil. "Y-yes, ma'am?" I awkwardly tilted my head up to meet her eyes but got distracted by her twins about to break her white button-up shirt. 

The woman put a finger under my chin, closing my gasped mouth and making me look up to her eyes. "Pay more attention. Enough daydreaming. With your current grades, you'll never get out of the underground." She teased, turning around. Some students laughed, some students ignored the whole scene. 

I, _maybe, perhaps, probably, might sleep talk._

The professor knew all the boys had the hots for her, and she used that to her advantage— _dirty woman._

"Yes, Professor Murasaki," I blinked again, rubbing my eyes again and looking down at my paperwork. My pencil had wandered over the paper as I daydreamed, wiggly lines strewn across the form. I groaned quietly, annoyed, and started erasing the wiggly lines. 

Murasaki returned to the front of the classroom. The rest of the lesson continued, Murasaki lectured about the 'fundamentals of dark magic.' Sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, her black skirt so short it should be considered a loincloth instead. She talked about the basics and structural aspects of dark magic.

I have heard all of this before. I knew all the basics already. This wasn't my first time in this class.

I couldn't use magic. I was a dud. My advisor told me if I retook this class, maybe I would 'awaken' some form of dark magic. So far, it wasn't working. 

Pfft. Who needs magic? It just makes life 10 times easier. You only get called a _heathen_ a few times...

I bet all the guys in this class use their magic to make illusions of Murasaki. I peered over at a demon couple, the guy trying to feel his girl up in the miss of the lesson... Okay, _most guys_ in this class. 

I wrote down what Murasaki wrote on the chalkboard, all sound eventually dulled down to where all I could hear was silence. I enjoyed the quiet, my eyes slowly closing. 

The abrupt sound of the bell rang loud, making me audibly gasp and jump in my seat. I looked around at students packing their bags or leaving. I was the last to get up to go, struggling to quickly put my stuff in my bag. Before I left, the door suddenly shut. I stopped, staring at the door. I slowly turn around to face Murasaki. 

"Why have you been daydreaming so much lately?"

"Why are you so curious suddenly?" I narrowed my eyes. 

"It's not every day you find someone so interesting." Murasaki moved closer to me. 

"Surely you can find someone else to pray on. There are plenty of boys in this class who would love to bang you," I put my hands on her arms, politely pushing her away, "so why me?"

Murasaki had a malicious grin on her face, "be careful now. If I told the dean a _heathen_ put their hands on me, he'd kick you out of this university so fast," the woman smirked. " _The very school you worked so hard to get into._ "

I scoffed, pulling my hands off her arms, putting them behind my back, "you _bitch-_ " That pissed me off. What an abusive way to use her power. I hate people like her.

Murasaki put her finger to my lips, shushing me. "Ah, ah, ah, no name-calling, my dear boy." 

"You called me a heathen," I retorted. "A curse word is different from a title," Murasaki responded, looking over my features. "Bitch can be a title, and I shall call you Professor Bitch from now on." I snickered, grinning my sharp teeth before Murasaki landed a punch in my gut, right over my kidneys, making me curl over a bit. 

Murasaki reached up behind my head, burying her hand in my messy black hair, pushing my face against her cleavage, she had created a scene for someone to walk in, and just that happened. A group of students walked in on this very scene. 

_This woman, she-! What does she have against me?!_

Murasaki was aghast, pushing me away forcibly, "what a creep!" She cried out, appalled.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, forced to the floor, and repeatedly kicked by students defending that bitch. My hearing became dull silence then turned to a piercing ring; not understanding the student's insults, my vision became soft and blurred, my mind taking a blank as I felt the jabs in my side and stomach. 

My eyes were wide as I attempted to process what just happened. My head was starting to hurt.

"Hey! Get away from him!" I heard another female voice. It was clear as day, the rest of the voices inaudible and jumbled. 

I slowly lift my head to see the males backing away. A woman in short stature was defending me. I could see her clear as day as well. I look up a bit more to see her face. Her slightly tanned skin was flushed bright red from her anger, cursing at the boys and criticizing Murasaki.

I watched her crouch down to my level, holding out a hand for me to grab. 

I stared at that hand for several moments. That was my ticket out of this classroom.

"Sever, you okay?" She spoke softly.

I lifted my eyes from her hand to her face. Her bright green eyes popped against her skin. "H-huh?" I asked, starting to process, reaching for her hand. Once my skin touched hers, she grabbed my hand with enough force you'd think a minotaur grabbed you and it was about to throw you. 

She quickly pulled me up and dragged me out of the classroom. Her name was finally starting to form in my head. 

"R-Rav.. el..." I grumbled and blinked a bit. My vision and hearing came back. As she pulled me down the hallway, I could see we were passing windows and students. 

"Ravel!" 

I absolutely adored this woman. 

My healing goddess.

~

Now in a secluded, closed-off part of the college, we were sweating and panting, leaned up against the wall.

Welcome back to 'how dirty-minded are you?'

Ravel quickly caught her breath. She was standing tall. She was in much better shape than me. I lowered to the floor and curled up on my side, holding my stomach. "Ravel..." I breathed out, looking up at her. 

"Don't get all mopey." She crouched down, teasing me about my position on the floor. She lowered, sitting on the floor next to me. "Murasaki tried to trap you again, didn't she?" Ravel asked, brushing her hair out of her face. I answered with a sad, "yeah..."

I looked away, ashamed. "You don't have to run to that class to 'save me' all the time." I did find it a bit embarrassing, but that was just my stupid pride talking. Ravel laughed a little, brushing my hair out of my face now with her claw-like nails. "If I didn't come to save you, you would have gotten beat up worse than last time," Ravel tilted her head looking down at me. 

I stared up at her, looking at her hood covering most of her hair, "what hairstyle do you have today?" I asked, wondering. 

Ravel looked down at me, "oh!" she pulled down her hood, revealing her intricate braided style. A big-ass french braid on the top of her head that hung down like a ponytail, except it looked more like a dragon tail. On the sides were smaller braids that blended with her down hair which was straight. 

"Wow!" I gasped, a light pink appearing on my cheeks. "Did Victoria do that?" I teased with a grin, Victoria being the one who liked to do people's hair. Ravel envied Victoria with all her soul. 

"No! I did this myself this time!" Ravel crossed her arms in a cute pout. 

I chuckled lightheartedly, "you look good." I reach up to gently touch her hair. It had a silky feel to it. It was nice. 

Ravel's face flushed bright pink, hearing my compliment. "Thank you," she expressed confidently. A few moments pass, and she glanced at me. "What are you staring at with such a coy face?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows cutely. 

"You, dummy," I answered, grinning playfully. Her shoulders raised a bit as she giggles, "Oh shush, I bet you were thinking about food." She looked away shyly. I shake my head, "I can think of something to eat~" I teased some more. Ravel gasps, looking at me, "so dirty!" She pushed me away playfully. I chuckled, lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. "You're the one who thought of something dirty." I pointed out, "I was thinking of swiss rolls."

Ravel playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. I sit up, looking at her now. I could see her trying to hide that smile. "So cute." I blurted out. Ravel grew shyer, hugging herself looking away. I leaned in closer. "Ravelll~ Can you hear me~~?" I cooed in her ear. 

Ravel's face turned bright red. "Shush!" I bet her mind is going haywire right now. Her face was so red. Her freckles really stood out when she blushes. 

The bell rang again, the distant sound of students conversing in the halls that were being used was now quiet. 

Sever, and Ravel was really alone now. 

"I don't want to go to class." I exasperated, closing my eyes and slumping my shoulders. 

"Then don't. Walk with me back to the dorms." 

"The dorms..." I repeat, opening my eyes and looked at Ravel. 

"Yeah, the dorms, silly. We _live_ there."

I snorted, "I know we live in dorms, I-I'm not _that_ dummy-dummy, Ravel." 

Ravel snickers, standing up, and offered her hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. She didn't let go of my hand, guiding me to the doors to leave. As we walked, I watched our hands. Ravel didn't let go; she kept her _minotaur_ -tight hold on my hand. 

I kept thinking about how she blushed when I flirted with her. It was so cute. Deep down, I kept thinking about how no one really flirted with her. Her boisterous attitude and flat body didn't really attract many males. But, here I am, feeling my heart beating when I think of her. Seeing her hold my hand and not letting go. 

I feel more wanted when around her. 

When I see her, the room around me lights up, and life becomes a bit more bearable.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sever escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rage  
> /rāj/  
> verb  
> feel or express violent uncontrollable anger.

We were outside in the street. I watched the flames in the lanterns dance as we walked. Ravel had still not let go of my hand. Her grip had loosened, _thankfully_. I thought my fingers were going to break off from the lack of blood flow for a second there.

I lifted my gaze to see the college dorms in the distance, sure it was a hell of a commute back and forth, but it was good exercise.

Ravel stopped moving, turning around to look at the palace in the center of the city. I stopped and looked at Ravel, feeling her hand leave mine. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her ears twitch. Suddenly it was dark. The fires and flames were all snuffed out, and it was completely dark. 

People gasped, confused, muttering, and frantic movement could be heard. The knights were saying orders and call outs, trying to get the lights back on and keep people calm.

I blinked a bit. My crimson eyes were slightly lit in the dark, I could see. I could see Ravel silently panicking, looking around for me. "S-Sever?" She whispered. She didn't have the same night vision as I. These elves needed the moon to see in the dark.

I gently take her hand. "I'm right here," I reassure her, pulling her closer to me. "Is it a blackout?" I wondered, looking at the palace, narrowing my eyes, seeing the palace balcony. The king's body slumped over the balcony railing, a man standing over the body, placing the crown upon his head. I couldn't make out details. When other people noticed this, they were audible confusion and panic. 

"What the?" I quirked a brow, confused as well. 

"Someone killed him, I heard it," Ravel looked up at me, and her face definitely spelled worry, "something bad is happening." She whimpered in slight fear. 

"Shh, it's okay. It'll be-"

"Greetings, creatures, and monsters of the underground," a telepathically broadcast message across the underground was heard, coming from the palace. The voice was _stentorian_ and _booming_ , a hint of smoky and had a sharp edge. "This must be the man who killed the king..." I narrow my eyes and focus on listening to this message.

"This is a start to a _beautiful_ new era," the man announced, "those who crave violence and bloodshed, those who don't want to be controlled by law! Submit to your instincts and cravings. Let's cover the streets with blood! Let's start the era with a purging of the weak! It's an all-out massacre!" He called out, belting out a shrill and evil laugh afterward. 

"Those who want to live should probably start running," the man then giggled. 

For a moment, it was silent, everyone processing what just happened. A slicing sound could be heard, the sound of blood splattering on the ground. I turned my head, seeing a knight, the ones who were meant to protect us, brutally slashed a woman to the ground with his spear then stabbed her through her spine with it. Her blood-curdling scream could be heard throughout the streets. People really started panicking now. 

"Sever!" 

I looked down at Ravel, who was panicking. "We have to move, or we might die!" She shrieked, gripping onto my jacket tightly; she was starting to cry.

"Uh, okay! Okay!" I look around; demons, elves, ghouls, everyone was all starting to attack each other. Mothers and their children were running. I didn't have any weapons to defend myself. I don't think Ravel has any weapons either! _Fuck!_

I turn and start running away from the violence, holding onto Ravel and made sure she didn't run into anything. I stop to see a man on top of the city square fountain. He was chanting, "The Devil has taken us all hostage! We must fight to escape and find ataraxia!" He protested, trying to get people's attention, " _find ataraxia!_ " 

"The Devil is freeing us from that old king's hold! _This IS ataraxia!_ " Some demon called out, then he leaped and killed the protestor. The demon sliced the man's throat open, tearing his jaw off in the process.

The protestor hit the ground, splattering blood in all directions on the ground when he hit. His eyes were rolled back, and blood was pouring out of his throat and half-mouth.

_Who was The Devil? The one who killed the king?_

I grimaced in pure shock and slight horror. I cover my mouth and continue running with Ravel. Ravel couldn't see anything, but she could hear it all, and she was crying into my arm as we ran. 

While running past bodies, blood and guts on the ground all around us, and people fighting. Some people were crying out for us to help them or screaming out in agony. All I could think about was getting Ravel safe and that man's message. _Why did he order a purging of the weak?_ I shake my head, my eyes closing briefly. Just then, someone ran into us. Ravel and I hit the ground harshly. Some rub burns on my cheek from hitting the ground.

I panic slightly and look around for Ravel. She was a foot or two behind me, and she was face down entirely still. "Is she... unconscious?" I panicked and shook her a little. "Ravel?!" 

She groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Owie..." She rubbed her head. She had some rub burn on her chin and nose. She lifted her gaze to meet mine, then suddenly, her eyes widened. It was in slow motion. I watched as a pair of talons wrapped around her shoulders, lifting her up from the ground, "Sever-!" she screamed, the talons digging in harshly and lifted her off the ground quickly. 

"Ravel!" I cried out, reaching for her, but she became out of reach, the harpy demon taking off with Ravel in its talons. "Seeverrr!" She cried, soon disappearing over the horizon of buildings. 

My eyes were wide. My world was now silent and darker than it already was. I could only see Ravel being taken away from me. I sat on my knees, frozen on the bloody ground, my arms above my head, desperately trying to reach for her. The scene played in my head over and over again, frame by frame. I see her blood spraying out from where the talons dug into her shoulders. I see her tears as she's carried away. I see her desperately reaching for me as well. Our hands were almost touching. She was so close, but now, _she is gone._

_Ravel was gone. She was most likely dead now._

_I could no longer see her._

My arms lowered, and I felt seething rage in my entire being. My throat and lungs were burning, my fists were balled so tightly my claws dug into my palm. 

I hear footsteps. I turn my head, all I could see was a bloody knight charging me with his spear. A low growl erupted from my throat. I didn't feel my body move. All I could hear was the shattering of the spear as my jaws chomped down on the metal, snapping the blade part of the spear clean off. 

I grabbed the broken off part of the spear, aiming for the knights only open spot of his armor—the eyes. I aimed for the eyes. All I could see in this _black, blank expanse_ that was my world was this knight attacking me. 

_Muuuurder tiiiiime._

I drove the blade straight into the knight's orbitofrontal cortex, slamming the knight's head down against the ground. The metal of the helmet breaking, thus breaking part of his skull against the ground as well. _Where did I get this strength from?_ This was new to me, and my heart started racing.

My vision came back to me. I looked around, the same scene as before, bodies littered the ground and people fighting. I gritted my sharp teeth, pulling the spear blade out of the knight's face, and stood up straight. Blood spraying up slightly from me, pulling it out, the blood hit my face a bit. 

I didn't feel tired. The adrenaline rush was quick, and damn did it feel good to run without getting tired. 

I started running through the streets, avoiding fights.

_Mom... Mom, I need help. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Ravel is gone, and I don't want to fight._

I saw a flashback of myself sitting on a beach staring out at a massive body of water. It seemed endless. The sky was black, but yet everything seemed lit up. I gasped as I ran. "The surface..."

All I could think about was the tunnels to the surface. I needed to get to the tunnels to be safe. 

The surface was safe. 

_Thank you, mom..._

~

"HELp MEEeE!" Someone screamed as they were sliced down. 

Murasaki was sitting in her classroom window, her legs crossed and a malicious smirk on her face as she watched the massacre in the streets. The students in the classroom were locked in and panicking. "What's going on?" Some asked. One went to Murasaki, asking what was happening, only for her to slice the student down suddenly and forcibly.

Murasaki snickered, stepping out of her window. Her right side was covered in the student's blood. She summoned two whips. They looked like human spines with razors on the joints' sides. Some students gasped and backed away. "P-Professor?" One whimpered, backing away from the professor.

"The Devil has freed us, my dear students," Murasaki snickered. "The Devil?" One repeated, tilting their head, "who is-" Murasaki cracked one of her spine whips. She wrapped it around the student, then she pulled hard, slicing the student up into pieces, blood splattering everywhere like a bomb. 

Some students shrieked, backing away, trying to escape the classroom. Murasaki let out a soft sigh, watching one throw a chair against the window, shattering it, and he jumped out. Still, when he hit the ground, he was slaughtered by the people fighting in the streets. 

Murasaki took her glasses off, her black iris turned bright magenta, throwing them to the floor. Murasaki grinned, " _you all are like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. Fight or die!_ " She cackles, cracking her whips, starting to spin in a lethal dance, killing everyone in the room with her. 

Once Murasaki finished, she was soaked in blood, licking her lips clean. She looked down at her once white dress shirt. She sighs gently, her whips disintegrating into magical particles. She dismissed her whips or simply _put them away_. "My dear students, you've ruined my shirt." She reached up grabbing the collar, and _ripped_ _it off into shreds, leaving her topless_ , her black lacy bra barely covering her tits. 

"Ah, much better." She smiles, turning and walking to the shattered window. She stepped in the window, looking down, and noticed me running through the street. She smirked and jumped down, landing on two people to cushion her fall. " _Sever~!_ " She called out. 

I stopped running, pausing, and turned my head. "Murasaki..." I glared daggers. _This woman... I hate this woman._

"Let us go find a safe place. We can bang all you want, you sexual predator!" She laughs at me, slowly approaching me. 

"I am _not_ a predator!" I grip the spear blade tighter. Murasaki summoned her spine whips. My eyes widened, seeing those things. I looked down at my dinky little spear blade. I shake my head and start running away. I wouldn't be able to beat her. 

Murasaki cackles sadistically, "oh, my dear boy, I love a good chase, Sever!" And she starts running after me.

A minute into the chase, she stops. I looked back to see her standing still, now she had the frightened expression on her face. I stopped running now, confused. "Didn't you say you loved a good chase?" I asked, raising a brow and tilted my head.

Murasaki, after a few moments, scoffed, her brows furrowing. "You may have gotten away this time, but I WILL chase after you LATER! You can't escape the underground!" She turned, running in the opposite direction. 

I raise a brow confused, "what?"

I grumbled because it didn't matter. I turned back towards the tunnels and started running. The defenses were weak, the guards guarding the tunnels were fighting each other. I thought up a way to get past them. I needed a distraction. I looked around and noticed a nest. Harpy demons liked to build nests into the walls and ceiling of the underground. I saw a group of them nestled into their nest. 

They probably had eggs they were protecting. I looked down at my spear blade. Maybe if I knocked the nest down, the harpy demons would think the guards did it and attack them? I don't know if this plan will work or not. I don't know if I can even throw the blade that high up. The blade _was_ getting worn and starting to break...

Is this the best plan? Will I have enough time? I don't know, and I'm afraid to try. But... But the surface is waiting for me. I got another flashback of the surface, the big brown trunk of a tree before me, I was staring up at it, and its leaves were falling down. 

_No, this will work! It has to!_

I threw the spear blade, aiming for the harpy demon nest. The blade went through the nests' walls and hit one of the harpy demons. It screeched and started moving erratically, making the nest crumble and fall. The eggs hit the ground. One egg even landed on someone! The eggs were about the size of toddlers. 

The harpy demons in the nest took off, screeching and flying towards me. I grunt and run towards the guards, the harpies' talons all extended and intended to kill. 

I get to the guards, ducking and dodging their weapons, the harpy demons grabbing the guards and taking off with them. I panted and held my chest. I see the tunnels, running straight to them. I leap into one, grabbing onto any root systems and started climbing. 

A guard had noticed and chased after me. He went to strike me with his spear, cutting up the root systems below me. I yelped, feeling him hit my leg too, blood gushing out, hitting the wall of the tunnel. 

"You aren't leaving!" Called out the guard. I grit my teeth and continue climbing instead of trying to fend him off. "I am going to, and you can't stop me!" I growl and eventually climbed far enough away from him. I got to a relatively flat spot in the tunnel, stopping to take a break. I look at my leg, pulling up my pant leg. The gash was about 4 inches long and sliced very close to the bone. I ripped my pant leg off, wrapping it around the gash, stopping the bleeding.

I inhaled sharply, feeling the sting of the cloth. Soon the pain would disappear with the blood starting to scab already. Demons were relatively fast healers. If I had something to eat, I would heal faster. 

I turn my head towards the rest of the tunnel. I will make it to the surface. _I know I will. I will be safe there..._


	3. Latibule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cave with a mysterious inhabitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latibule  
> (lat-i-bule)  
> Noun  
> A hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.

The tunnel was small, maybe a foot and a half to two feet in width. Full of root systems from the giant trees on the surface, some got in my way, and some saved me from falling back down.

I had lost track of time. I don't know how far along I am in the tunnel. All I know is that the surface is up. So I went up. I must have taken an illegally made route because the entryways from the surface to the underground were more like staircases. This tunnel was carved out by someone or something, and it must be pretty old because of the roots showing and popping up. 

I gritted my teeth and continued climbing. Anyone with claustrophobia would  _ not  _ make it in this tunnel. 

I soon heard some people talking. I stop climbing to listen. They were ahead of me. I gulped, holding my breath, and pulled myself up till I met a wall above me. I furrowed my brows, hearing footsteps and some more talking. 

"The underground was closed off?" The muffled voices chatted, "something about a new leader." The second voice answered. One of the voices was male, and the other voice was female. I reached up, touching the wall. It was preventing me from reaching the surface. My eyes narrowed, and I made a fist, trying to punch the dirt ahead of me. Some of the dirt fell, hitting me in the face. 

I gagged, wiping the dirt off. I looked up, and the dirt revealed a wooden plank. "Huh?" I reached up, scraping the mud and dirt away. It was a circular wooden door.

I punched the door again, dust and tiny dirt particles fell, hitting my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to stop falling, "argh!" I groaned, annoyed. I punched the door again, loosening the dirt above it. 

"What was that?" The female gasped. "What was what?" The male asked. I could hear their footsteps coming my way. The closer they got, the thicker their accents grew. 

I bit my lip waiting for them to leave. "I swear I heard something over here!" The female argued, looking around, and even stepped on the door. I froze up, hoping they wouldn't find it. 

"You hear things." The male argued back. You could hear the annoyance clear as day in his voice. The female scoffed. "Whatever, let's get back." They started walking away. I waited for a moment of just silence before I punched the door again, breaking the dirt above it some more. I kept my eyes closed, so I didn't go blind. I punched a few more times, not getting anywhere fast. 

I got impatient quickly, I had been climbing for hours, so this was not helping. I clench my fist tighter, holding my fist back, and punched the door with much more force, with the same enhanced strength as before when I killed that knight.

Somehow I blew the door right off its hinges with that single punch. I quickly climbed out, panting gently. The door hit the ground next to me, breaking into separate planks. The metal was brittle and was waiting to break anyways. 

I rubbed my eyes, dusting the dirt off. I plopped onto my back, wincing and closing my eyes, covering them with my hands. My eyes had gotten used to the dark. The surface was so  _ bright!  _ I twisted and shuffled to my hands and knees and crawled to the shaded area, falling into a bush. I groaned, dusting my hands and face off again. I think I prefer the shade now, haha.

I winced, checking my leg. The make-shift bandage was still there, blood-soaked, but the wound was mostly scab now. I relaxed a little and lied down. I looked up to be surrounded by leaves. 

I stayed lying in that bush for at least half an hour, catching my breath and relaxing after climbing. My arms and legs were so sore they felt like they were on fire. My shirt got torn from climbing over the rocks and roots.

I gulped, finally having caught my breath. I slowly sit up, holding my head. I closed my eyes and listened for a few moments. 

The wind was blowing through the leaves. Some birds were singing, squirrels collecting acorns. It was serene.

I inhaled deeply. 

My first dose of fresh air after several years felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. 

I could hear something...  _ rushing, running. _ I open my eyes and look around, and I saw an opening in the endless canopy of leaves. I stood up and walked to the opening. The opening was miles long. I step into something chilled. I gasp, looking down and see that I walked into a river. 

I watched the river water, reached down, touching the water with my hands. I pulled my hand away. It was cold! I back out of the river, taking my jacket off. I decided to wash up here, dropping my jacket on a boulder next to the water. I look at my shirt. Big holes were decorating the front of it. 

I sigh and rip it off. I saved the fabric for wounds if I got any more. 

I look at my hands, blood, and dirt on light grey skin. I never realized how grey I looked;  _ well, I wasn't human, anyway. _ I thought for a moment; I would have to look human to blend in... _ Great. _

I crouched at the edge of the water and looked at my reflection; magic would be beneficial right about now. I put my hands in the water, washing the blood and dirt off, then I cupped some water and washed my face. I brushed and combed my black hair back with my nails and some water. I inhaled deeply, it may be cold water, but the chill made me feel alive.

I looked up towards the sky. It was bright blue with some clouds. I looked at some clouds that looked like shapes, smiling slightly. I used more water to clean my torso of dirt and some blood. I have been working out a bit in my spare time recently, so I had some muscle tone to my chest, abdomen, and arms. I washed my arms off, then looked at my injured leg. I would have to wait to find something I could sterilize the wound with before cleaning it. I huffed, slightly frustrated. 

I stood up straight, stretching before I turned and put my jacket back on, balling my shirt up and stuffing it in a pocket. 

I turn to look at the forest, humming to myself. The tall oak trees and birchwood towered over me, making me feel tiny. I started walking. I would have to find shelter too. I hold my head; I was getting a headache. 

"I need to rest..." I muttered lowly to myself, lowering my hand, looking at it, the skin now clean. If the light hit my skin just right, it looked almost white. 

I looked through the forest, thinking maybe I could crash in a tree for the night, but quickly realized the big-ass birds that nested in them. "Are they the equivalent of harpies?" I wondered, looking away from the trees. I wondered till I started to go up an incline. I look up, seeing that it was a mountain. "Maybe I can find a settlement..." I started to hike my way up the mountain, getting to a hiking trail. 

I stood on the flat trail for a few moments, turning around and looked at the scenic view. The forest was a roofed, canopy-like oak forest. I could see a few openings in the canopy. I scanned the area, seeing a plume of smoke in the distance, then even farther from that was a town. I could see rooftops and smoke coming from chimneys.

I rub the back of my head, turning back around to the mountain. I looked up, realizing how tall it was. I couldn't see any other mountain that was taller. I continue to hike up the trail, deeming the plume and town too far to get to before nighttime. I wondered what nighttime is actually like up here on the surface.

So far, the surface was fantastic, and I've only walked about a mile or two. I would love to learn more, but my health comes first. I have all the time in the world. Ravel would want me to rest. Ravel...

I miss you, Ravel... I thought as I walked.

I soon stumbled upon a cave. It looked empty. "I'll rest here..." I walked in but stayed near the entrance. I sat down and noticed the sunset. My eyes widened, and I watched till the sun was completely gone. "Wow." I breathed out, smiling gently. I looked up at the sky more, noticing more and more stars appearing and some cloudy lines that perfectly merged with the stars. "It that the galaxy?" My eyes couldn't wide anymore in surprise. 

I had read about the universe and galaxies in books at the university. The Sorcerers described it as; 'it's bigger than your mind can comprehend.'

The underground stars didn't look anything like this. "Amazing..." I exhaled, slowly lying down on my back to watch the stars. 

Eventually, in silence and watching the stars, I fell asleep.

~

The tall, prominent and dark figure loomed over the sleeping body of Sever. He was wondering why this demon was asleep in his home. He noticed Sever shiver. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from Sever, walking deeper into the cave. 

Soon he came with his arms full of sticks. He used his firepower to light up the bundle, creating a fire to keep Sever warm. He left a blanket and went out for some food, jumping off the mountain altogether. He came back with random fruits he found. He set the basket down and got a whiff of blood from the demon. He snorted and shook his head. He covered his nose, not liking the smell of blood. He looked at where the scent was coming from, looking at the bandage. 

He burned the bandage off; not even ashes remain. He looked at the scab, slowly setting his hand on the wound. He healed Sever, the scab disappearing and the wound closing up. Suddenly, Sever shifted. The figure got up, moving away, not risking being seen by the demon. 

He didn't come back out after that.

~

All night I had nightmares. I kept witnessing Murasaki killing me for her own amusement, all the bullies kicking me while I'm down. I can't believe I killed that knight in one move. The sudden strength I had? That man, The Devil, spreading hell in the underground. Ravel being taken away from me.

_ Ravel... _

I awoke suddenly up at the buttcrack of dawn, "Ravel!" I cried out then gasps. I hug myself, shivering. "Brrr...!" I was only a  _ little  _ cold. Of all the things I dreamt of, it was just Ravel being taken from me that awoke me. 

I shivered as I looked around a bit. Oh right, I'm on the surface. I look outside the cave at the sun rising. I relax seeing it. It was almost as spectacular as the sunset.

I looked down at my lap, seeing a burlap blanket covering me. I blink, confusingly. I lift the blanket. Nothing was changed or different, just this blanket... Then I turn my head to the left and see a burnt-out fire next to me. Ah, yes, a fire that I never created. I look around nervously to my right and see a basket weaved out of long leaves with a burlap cloth over it. 

I look at my injured leg, seeing the make-shift bandage was gone, and the wound was clean and mostly healed already. I reach down, gently touching it; there was no pain. "Wow..." I exhaled.

I look at the basket and reach over, slowly lifting the burlap, and see fruit inside. I took out a magenta-red ovular fruit. I sniff it, not smelling any poison on it. I took a bite out of it, my sharp teeth leaving a ragged wound in its flesh. My eyes squint, the rotten and sour taste filled my mouth, and I crawled out of the cave and throw up over the side of the cliff.

I finish choking out the fruit, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I look back inside the cave. "H-Hello?" I call out meekly.

_ No answer. _

I gulp, slowly getting up and calling out again, "hello?!"

_ No answer, again _ .

I furrow my brows, grabbing the blanket, folded it, and set it on a flat-ish rock politely. "Th-thanks...! I guess." I call out one last time, looking at the weaved basket again, picking it up, and took out another fruit. I avoided the magenta red ones. This time it was a bundle of yellow grapes. I try the grapes, and again, the same rotten, sour taste filled my mouth. I quickly spit it out.

I wipe my mouth with my sleeve again. "These fruits taste the same?" I quirked my brows together. This was unusual because the fruit I ate in the underground all tasted normal. I set the fruit basket down and looked out the cave. I looked at the sky: it lacked clouds this time. 

I turn to make my way down the mountain. "Maybe I can find some food in that town." I thought out loud, rubbing the back of my head. "Man, my back hurts... Sleeping on the ground sucks." I complained. 

~

Once the demon boy left, the figure stepped out of the darkness of his cave and into the light. He had a tall stature, a muscular yet lean physique. The off-white hair and pale skin radiated in the sunlight. He held a clawed hand in front of his face, blocking the sun. 

He looked at the blanket folded neatly and hummed to himself. It was just a bag he cut into a square. The fruits were just some he found out in the forest.  _ I guess he didn't like them... _ He thought, looking out the cave again at the sky and squinted.  _ Too early...  _ A groan left his throat.

The pale man silently stepped out of his cave, looking down the pathway at Sever leaving. 


End file.
